Catnip : One-Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: What happens when Tomoe comes in contact with Catnip? Lets find out..


I_**'m writing this One-Shot cause I can. Yes, Yes, I know Tomoe is NOT a cat; but.. I couldn't help it. So stick with me on this. I thought it would be funny!**_

* * *

_**Catnip**_

* * *

"WHY DID YOU BRING THAT THING HOME!?"

Tomoe screamed out for the fifteenth time that day, Why? Well.. Nanami thought it would be cute to bring a cat home. A stray white cat with bright blue eyes.

The bad thing?

It was a male.

Tomoe growled as the cat rubbed its body all over Nanami; it was irritating and the fox had to admit that his teenage jealously was getting the better of him. The way that Thing would rub around on her legs and purr excesivly! Nanami left the room. The cat smirked and flicked its tail back and forth; making Tomoe do so too. This was Tomoe's territory, Nanami was His Territory.. Not this beast of burden!

When it looked at the fox he could've swore it smirked and teased, ' Who's her favorite? Me or you?'

Tomoe growled but stopped when Nanami pranced into the living room, skipping as she always did when she was excited or happy. She looked at the new cat and patted its head making Tomoe surpress an evil, 'I'll Murder you' Growl.

Instead the cat hopped in the girls lap and she rubbed it all the way down to its tail and back again. Tomoe flushed..

She was touching that male with such familiarity that every fox and cat yokai would be embarrassed to watch; Tomoe was on the edge of chucking the cat outside and marching back to his duties. As long as that feline went away then he would regain his sense of dignity.

But sadly this thing was watching him and mocking him with its eyes. He snarled as the cat intwined through the girls legs and looked at the fox.

Tomoe's tail thudded against the floor and his eyes slitted, That idiotic creature!

The cat hopped up on Nanami's lap and purred loudly, Tomoe didn't understand but he felt Hormonal waves coming off the beast; He didn't like it one bit! It was acting like it was it had found its mate! ( Not That Tomoe knew how that time of month felt... Haha... Yeah.. Moving on! 'Cough' He has.. 'Cough' )

The cat started pawing at Nanami's hand and she giggled and pulled it back, She had a brown pack in her hand and Tomoe titled his head to the side as a strong substance filled his own senses.'

He had to shake his head to think straight; The stuff was strong and he felt dizzy because of it.

What the Crap?

The cat meowed and seemed to pout; The girl pouted back and pulled the bag closer to her; She ripped the corner off and Tomoe felt his body retch. WHAT WAS THAT CRAP!? Everything went blurry but he blinked to think straight.

The cat started to act like a crazy person and it lunged for the bag. It knocked the contents all over Nanami and the girl gasped when the cat started to attack her face. Tomoe took this opportunity to grab the feline and throw it across the room. The cat got up, ran in circles and then started bounced into walls as it fled away.

Tomoe arched his brow and looked at Nanami, He leaned forward to look at her face with the brown substance on her lap started to make him dizzy. He blinked but it didn't work this time; The stuff was strong and he felt himself moan out. He put a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened.

Nanami looked at him worried and even frightened. He jerked his head towards her and grabbed her wrist. The stuff was all over her...

The stuff was tempting and REALLY playing with his nerves. He took in Nanami's scent and the Brown substance ( Which on the bag was called, Catnip ) Filled his nose. His eyes turned ferval and he growled loudly.

The girl looked at him sheepishly until Tomoe started to lick her cheek. He licked at the catnip and growled. A loud purr escaped his mouth but he was to out of it to care. He licked again and nipped at her hair.

The girl fought against him but he only whined and continued to lick her, He nipped at her neck and contiued to smell the catnip. His ears flattened as his tail wrapped around her and Nanami looked like she was going to panic. He tackled her to the ground; kissing her passionately.

The girl looked at the catnip on Her as Tomoe pressed his lips to hers. He whined again and bit down, letting his sharp teeth pierce her skin. His tongue entered her mouth and he seemed to enjoy it.

Nanami yelped and slapped the fox making him double over in shock. His ears flattened and his eyes looked like he was a lost puppy; Nanami couldn't take it. He pulled away and sat on the floors mats, His eyes wide.

Nanami dusted the catnip off and got up, She opened the shrine door so that everything would air out, then she walked over to the sulking and embarrassed fox.

He looked up at her and blushed lightly, Hoping that he didn't have to look her in the eye. The girl bent down and checked his cheek, It was red but he didn't seem to be in pain.

"How are you feeling?"

Tomoe blinked and looked at her, His blush growing darker by the second. Then to her surprise he jumped up and ran to the porch. Then he hurled over the side and Nanami shuddered. She rubbed small circles on his back as Mizuki walked up. The fox whimpered and cursed out, swearing that he would never touch that, ' Hormon medicine. ' Again. The snake cracked up laughing.

Tomoe was throwing up and he wanted to watch; but when he got close? Nanami picked up the bag of catnip and put it in Mizuki's hand.

"Its was you fault.."

Mizuki started to nod but stopped himself and went, 'Wait what?"

That's when Nanami's pet came bumping up; The little white cat tackled Mizuki and started to scratch his face up making scream, 'Ah! AH! GET IT OFF ME!' He ran down the halls trying to ply it off as Tomoe finally regained himself and felt his head. He had a massive headache but he didn't care. He was too embarrassed to look at Nanami right now..

The girl prodded his shoulder but he wouldn't turn his head, This made said girl unhappy and she grabbed his face and forced him to look a her. He blinked in shock as Nanami leaned in, Her voice was quiet...

Flirty.

He swallowed as his eyes grew wide and Nanami giggled slightly, " Who knew you were sensitive to catnip. I mean.. Your a fox."

Tomoe blushed red and he knew she could feel it on her hand, It was embarrassing to think this way but it was true;His skin grew hot and he whimpered as his heart rate picked up. He tried to tear his gaze away but instead his lips were met with Nanami's

He blinked in shock and quickly mumbled her name. He pulled away when her hand came to close to his tail. This time he really did blush, He stood up; and coughed.

"Your the real pervert!" He screeched, A bit out of character. Nanami started to laugh as Tomoe gripped his tail and glared, Then he mumbled something about doing the dishes and he literally ran out of the room.

Yep... No more Catnip in the shrine. It affected everyone.

* * *

_**End Of One Shot**_


End file.
